


Did you think these were just decorations?

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Babylon 5, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: dw100, Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things to watch out for when visiting Babylon 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did you think these were just decorations?

"Just a hint, Rose," the Doctor said. "If Ambassador Mollari offers to play poker with you for money, don't. He cheats."

"How?"

The Doctor told her. Rose burst out laughing.

"Seriously?"

He nodded. "Seriously. Don't assume that because Centauri look like humans their body plans are identical."

"But... six tentacles?"

"Yeah." The Doctor looked smug. "Not very many, is it?"

"Hang on. You were playing against him and Lord Refa. And you won!"

The Doctor nodded again.

Rose turned bright pink. "Thirteen lives, you said. Doctor! You haven't got thirteen..."

"Could be." He winked. "Or maybe I just got lucky."


End file.
